criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Guts No Glory
See Also: No Guts No Glory Dialogues No Guts No Glory 'is the twelfth case in the game and the first in the Financial District. Case Background The victim was a casino employee named Mitchell Webber who was eviscerated. The killer was a poker dealer named Ronald Scutum. The two were playing poker against each other when Mitchell decided to cheat. Ronald caught Mitchell in the act then stormed off. A few minutes later, Ronald knocked Mitchell out with a baton then disemboweled him in the casino. Ronald was sentenced to life imprisonment. Victim *'Mitchell Webber '(Was found hung up in the casino, emptied of his insides) Murder Weapon *'Knife Killer *'Ronald Scutum' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect plays tennis *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect plays tennis *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays tennis *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect plays tennis *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Casino Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Note, Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Maxwell Blue about the victim. *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Love Note) *Examine Love Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Laura's Fingerprint) *Talk to Laura Sheets about the love note. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Poker Chip) *Talk to Ronald Scutum about the victim. *Investigate Abandoned Subway. (Clues: Bloody Baton) *Examine Bloody Baton. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Jake Coulson about the case. *Investigate Casino Tables. (Clues: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Maxwell Blue about the disabled camera. *Investigate Mitchell's Room. (Clues: Knife, Broken Voice Recorder) *Examine Broken Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Talk to John Casey about the victim. *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Mitchell's Bed. (Clues: Notepad, Briefcase, Torn Letter) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Bet) *Talk to Ronald Scutum about the bet. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Talk to John Casey about the photo. *Talk to Laura Sheets about the photo. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Talk to Jake Coulson about firing the victim. *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Sunscreen Bottle) *Examine Sunscreen Bottle. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Maxwell Blue about his trouble. *Investigate Casino Floor. (Clues: Card Deck) *Examine Card Deck. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Reassure Maxwell Blue. *Talk to John Casey about his trouble. *Investigate Abandoned Subway. (Clues: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Return the pill bottle to John Casey. *Help Laura Sheets. *Investigate Mitchell's Bedroom. (Clues: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Necklace) *Return the necklace to Laura Sheets. *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is the first case to have 4 clues in a suspect's profile. Category:Criminal Case Fan Game